Superhero
by LavLongLoveFin
Summary: "Don't worry, it's nothing Aqua the Avenger can't fix!" She said happily, placing her hands on her hips and facing the sea that lapsed at their feet.- "You're powerless, princess." Vanitas leaned in and lightly kissed her.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts: BBS

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aqua brushed back a strand of her short, pixie cut blue hair as she gathered a handful of sand, throwing it towards the sunny, cloudless sky with her other hand. It was the perfect day to be playing in the sand on a small island, called Destiny Island- a little known paradise in their world.

"Aqua…" A voice behind her cried out. She turned around and giggled at the sight of a spiky black haired boy, blinking his startling yellow eyes in an effort to rid them of the sand before rubbing his eyes.

He appeared to be a year younger than her, the girl around 9 and the boy about 8. The age difference didn't stop them from playing in the sand together, in fact, the boys bright mind and the girls enthusiasm for life made them the perfect pair. Aqua walked over to Vanitas and patted his head, smiling at him broadly.

"Don't worry, it's nothing Aqua the Avenger can't fix!" She said happily, placing her hands on her hips and facing the sea that lapsed at their feet.

"Hah? Aqua the Avenger?" Vanitas asked innocently, looking up at her and wondering what in the world his friend was talking about.

"Yeah, that's me! I'm a superhero y'know." She laughed before sitting in the sand and burying her feet in the warm moist sand, piling it on just as quickly as the sea washed it away. Vanitas sat beside her, farther away from the water then she was, still rubbing his eyes vigorously.

"I don't believe you." Was all he said in reply, temporarily stopping rubbing to blink rapidly, Aqua still trying vainly to bury her legs.

"Well, you should, 'cause you're my sidekick, 'Remnant'!" She spread her arms wide towards the sun, giggling.

"Remnant? …Okay." Vanitas just shrugged relieved as he finally rid his eyes of the grainy sand.

"See? The sands gone, isn't it." Aqua said triumphantly, noticing his yellow eyes were rimmed with red, but he wasn't rubbing any longer.

"Yeah, but that wasn't from you…" Vanitas began before Aqua cut him off.

"Yes it was! You were just too preoccupied with your new identity to notice." Vanitas just looked at Aqua skeptically and sighed, wondering how she came up with these ideas.

"What does Aqua the Avenger do?" He asked curiously as he played with a lock of her hair- twisting it around his finger.

"Well… She saves the worlds from bad guys- like heartless."

"That sounds like a big job." A frowning Vanitas said as he glared at the sand and released his grip on her hair.

Aqua said nothing, instead grabbing hold of Vanitas' arm and dragging him upwards- forcing him to abandon a crab he had found on the ground, but saving it from its gruesome fate. Without explaining, and a look of pure determination, she ran towards the town located on the mainland. Crossing the bridge, Aqua came to an abrupt halt, Vanitas comically skidding to a stop next to her.

"Why'd we stop?" He asked, frowning and looking around. The only thing he saw was an old lady who now tapped Aqua on the shoulder.

"Young miss-" The elderly woman began.

"Aqua the Avenger!" Aqua interrupted proudly.

"Oh… Aqua the Avenger, could you bring yourself to help a little old lady like I, and retrieve my cat? The poor wittle kitty is on the top of the tree." She explained, her white curly hair like a toupee on top of her head that Vanitas couldn't take his eyes off of.

"Well, I guess we could…" Aqua began reluctantly.

"Aqua, I thought we fought heartless! Not bother ourselves with little stuff like this." Vanitas piped in, letting go of Aquas hand disgustedly.

"Remnant…" Aqua warned as she glanced up at the tree.

And so the adventures of Aqua the Avenger and Remnant began. The two of them fought off crime on Destiny Islands for days, rescuing cats and helping the elderly cross the street, but always on the lookout for heartless. Until one day…

"Remnant! You grab this side of the rope and I'll hold this side, 'kay?" Aqua said cheerily, pulling on a rope and tying it around a stake in the ground.

"Whatever…" Vanitas grumbled, following Aquas lead and tying the rope around another wooden stake before he felt a rough hand push him into the ground. He spluttered and spit out some dirt before rolling over and kicking out at whoever had pushed him.

"Ha, you think that cheap trick will work?" A taller boy, around 9 or 10 asked mockingly as he laughed at Vanitas.

"Terra, no need to be mean." Aqua spoke up, frowning and shoving him lightly.

"Yeah, maybe. But he has no right to hang out with you. He's bad news Aqua, I can feel it." The older boy said, glaring at Vanitas.

"C'mon Aqua." A 6 year old blonde boy tugged on her sleeve, looking up at her with big eyes. "Master wants you to come back now."

Aqua sighed and looked apologetically back at Vanitas. "Alright Ven, let's go. See ya later Vanitas!" She called back as she was pulled away by Terra and Ventus.

"Yeah, sure." Vanitas mumbled as Aqua disappeared from sight, kicking at the dirt and wiping the dirt from his mouth angrily.

**10 Years Later**…

Vanitas smirked as he ran his fingers through the hair of his newest victim before getting a good grip and yanking the blue-haired girls head back. He had already dealt a number on her with minor injuries to himself.

"Well, hasn't it been awhile… 'Aqua the Avenger'." He laughed behind his mask, his keyblade in his other hand.

"Vanitas… Why?" Aqua managed to get out as she grit her teeth in pain.

"Why, you ask? I think it's clear." Vanitas murmured as he leaned in closer to her face.

Aqua let out a gasp as Vanitas let go of her hair, following through with a punch to her face that sent her skidding against the cold rocky floor of their arena- a barren place void of all life. He walked over to her, confidence seeming to radiate from him as he knelt beside the beaten girl.

"Are you ready to give up?" He purred, smiling as he lifted his mask off of his head.

His question was met with only silence and he let out a satisfied sigh as he grabbed the front of her shirt, pulling her up to face him. He leaned in close to her and smirked- his cold eyes gleaming with malice.

"You're powerless, princess." Vanitas leaned in and lightly kissed her. In a moment of weakness, he closed his eyes and was surprised when she kissed him back. Opening his eyes, Aqua broke the kiss and slammed her fist into the side of his face.

"Good night. Vanitas." She hissed, smiling sweetly at him. "Remember the good times, because they're the last." She kicked him against the wall, knocking him unconscious as his head hit the wall, his eyes wide with shock.

Taking a last look back at Vanitas, she knelt down and kissed him on his forehead, brushing some stray black hair gently back.

This was the end. Now, it was Ventus' turn to face his destiny.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**A/N**: My first go at a Kingdom Hearts fic! This is quite honestly, my favorite and only pairing that I support in BBS. (Vanitas x Aqua) Sorry if they're OOC. ^^;

Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to R & R~

~AnimeViolinist~


End file.
